


Date Night: Interrupted

by RenkonNairu



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Date Night, F/M, Foreplay, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, interruptions, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: Hero/Villain relationships can be exciting. But it's annoying when other heroes jump in thinking a playful date night is an actual super-powered fight. Sonic Boom is confused when he stumbles across Flamebird and Barron Battle on a rooftop one night.
Relationships: Barron Battle/Ms. Peace
Kudos: 15





	Date Night: Interrupted

Two supers clashed on the roof of a disused warehouse. 

Flamebird, a superhero, with the powers of pyrokinesis and flight hovered just above the roof, throwing fireballs at a supervillain. 

Clad in all black. He was from the Commander’s rogues gallery originally. One of the Commander’s –many- self-proclaimed ‘Arch Nemeses’. But for several years now had been spotted clashing with Flamebird almost exclusively. 

One of her fireballs grazed the side of his hood, burning away just the leather of his hood, but leaving his face and his hair virtually untouched by the flame. That part of the costume turning to ash and drifting away to reveal a chiseled jawline, below full lips, and a straight nose. His eyes were hidden behind a tinted visor that looked more like the kind of prescription goggles athletes use instead of glasses. It doubled as a mask to hide his identity. Hair in a dark brown color wafted in the wind, its curls light and bouncy, as he glared up at the hero. 

Pushing her advantage, Flamebird dove at the supervillain. Catching him in the mid-section and pinning him to the side of the roof access. 

He was taller than her, 6’2” compared to her tiny little 4’11”. But she could float as tall as she needed, and he just had the wind knocked out of him. Flamebird pinned him with just one arm. The fingers of her other hand tracing his jawline. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk…” She purred at her opponent. “Look like someone never heard what happens when you play with fire…”

Her thump ghosted over his lower lip. 

“I haven’t been burned yet!” The villain announced. 

He closed his lips over the thumb stroking his mouth, throwing Flamebird off guard. She gasped. Her own lips parting in a dainty little ‘O’. With his other hand, the villain grabbed hold of her. Twisting Flamebird around, he got her in a one-armed hold. His other hand reaching for a knife on his belt. 

“Don’t act so scandalized.” His whispered in her ear. “Not when we’re just getting started.” 

The blade of the knife dragged over the sleeve of her costume. Just the sleeve. He was a weapons master and had excellent control of his knives. The sleeve of her costume fell away, revealing unblemished skin in an olive tone. Supple muscles and daintily rounded shoulder. A shoulder which she rolled at the feel of the cold night air on her skin. The motion causing he villains lips brush against her. 

Wriggling and twisting, Flamebird slithered her tiny body out of his help. She flew a couple of feet to put some distance between her and the superviallin. “In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t get ‘scandalized’ so easily!”

She shrugged her shoulders, the motion only accentuated by her one bare shoulder. She struck a pose, jutting out one hip. Drawing attention to just how wide and round her hips were. The cheeks of her ass hanging out the back of her scandalously revealing costume. Tiny little booty shorts, a wide exposed mid-rift displaying everything just short of pubic hair and under-boob. Flamebird was no modest little wilting flower. She had a nice body and she knew it, and she had to make sure everyone else knew it too. 

The supervillain was inclined to agree. Flamebird had the nicest body in Maxville, and the best ass in Maxville, and whatever man got to crawl into bed with that body was the luckiest man in all Maxville. 

Flamebird lit her arms on fire again. But this time, it was not formless balls of flame she conjured. Instead, she focused on a more articulate construct. A whip. A whip made of flame. She lashed out at the supervillain with it, melting away buckles that held his leather tunic closed. 

It fell open, offering a view of pale skin pulled over tight muscle. Wide pectorals and chiseled and defined abdominals. All of it covered in a light dusting of dark chest hair. And one tattoo. The word ‘Peace’ written just above his left pectoral –right over his heart. 

She sucked in a breath of appreciation at the display. She knew she had a nice body, but this supervillain had a nice body too. Whatever woman got to take a bite out of that slice of beef was the luckiest woman in all of Maxville. 

The supervillain threw up his arms, to shield in case of another attack. 

Flamebird laughed. “Now who’s the one who’s scandalized?” She chortled. “You’re the one that’s covering your chest!”

He only flashed her a toothy grin. Half playful smirk, half goading challenge. Pulling the unburned remnants of his tunic off, the supervillain threw it on the roof top. Then he charged at her. Getting a running start, and jumping at her. Arms out for a grab-!

-But he didn’t get to her. 

From out of nowhere- Coming from the side- A wave of sound and utter noise, like a sonic boom threw the supervillain out of the air. He skidded a few feet across the roof, hit the safety railing… and teetered over it. 

If he didn’t grab the rail at the last moment, he would have become street pizza. 

“What the fuck!?”

Flamebird blinked in the direction the shriek had come from. Both hands covering her ears as her eyes behind her mask searched for the sound’s origin. 

Sonic Boom, the hero not the sound, was just climbing onto the roof from the opposite side that the villain was currently hanging off of. 

“What are you-?” But Flamebird didn’t get to finish her question. She was cut off by Sonic Boom. 

“This guy bothering ya, Flamebird?” He asked. 

Behind her mask, she rolled her eyes. Oh. She knew exactly what was happening now. 

“Cause I can take care of him if he’s bothering ya.” Sonic Boom continued. 

Choosing to ignore the interloper completely, Flamebird drifted over to the other side of the guard railing and helped the supervillain climb back onto the roof. 

“Right.” Nodded Sonic Boom. “Gotta save the guy, too. We are heroes, after all, and heroes don’t kill. After all, if he’s dead justice can’t be served.”

“Do you mind!?” Demanded the villain the moment his feet were once again planted on solid roof. “We were kinda in the middle of something!”

For the first time since arriving on the scene, Sonic Boom paused. Actually, assessing the situation. Noting Flamebird, the hero, didn’t just pull the supervillain back onto the roof, but was now holding his hand. What kind of enemies held hands? That wasn’t a thing! Superheroes and supervillains did not hold hands! 

Then he noted the villain himself. 

Tall, dark haired, curly haired, wearing prescription goggles like glasses. And that voice. Like the lead role in his senior class’ production of Oklahoma. How often did Sonic Boom hear that voice arguing (read: ‘fighting’) with Steve Stronghold!

“Wait a sec… Barron Battle!?” Sonic Boom blinked, almost teetering on his legs at the shock of meeting a guy he once knew in high school. Whom in who’s yearbook he wrote ‘Have a nice summer! Let’s keep in touch. Don’t ever change.’ “You’re a supervillain now!”

Although, of everyone from their graduating class, if any dude was gonna become a supervillain, it was gonna be Barron Battle. He just had that look… ya know. The white-guy-who-looks normal-then-you-find-out-is-a-serial-killer look. 

“I won’t let you harm Flamebird!” Announced Sonic Boom, and he drew in a breath to build another sonic scream. This time, he would propel Battle all the way off the roof where he would go SPLAT on the pavement below! 

But before he could release his cry, Flamebird placed her gloved hand over his mouth. “Nope.”

Sonic Boom turned almost purple, his face went such a deep shade of red trying to hold in the super-sonic scream that had formed in his throat. He swallowed. His neck getting comically wide, and the booming cry was forced back down. When his own power was back under control, he sighed, then gasped for air. 

Looking down at Flamebird, all he could manage to articulate was, “Wha-?”

“We only get one Date Night a week and you are ruining it!” She announced. Floating up to be on his eye-level and wagging a finger in his face. She was so mad, sparks flickered around the finger. 

“Yeah, you cock-blocking piece of-“

“Bambi, stop saying words!” Flamebird commanded over her shoulder at the supervillain. 

“Yes, dear.” He instantly demurred. 

Sonic Boom just blinked. He was no longer sure what was going on here and he was very, very, very confused. 

“Do you know how hard it is getting any tail with a 2-year-old asleep in the next room?” She demanded. “It’s freakin’ difficult as heck! Because, let me tell you: you do not want to wake a 2-year-old! Do you know what 2-year-olds do!? They ask questions!” She shouted this as if it were the most heinous and horrifying action a person could take since the invention of torture. “Now imagine your 2-year-old asking why daddy’s making those sounds. Is he okay?-“

“Sparky, maybe he doesn’t need to know that part.” Suggested Barron Battle, still hiding behind her. 

Frustrated, Flamebird flicked her hair over her shoulder. She floated back over to the supervillain and hooked her arms under his shoulders to lift him into the air with her. “Whatever. The night is ruined. Let’s just go home and relieve the sitter.”

“What? No. We can still salvage this!” Battle argued from his position in her arms as the rose in altitude. “Boomer, get lost!”

“No. He interrupted and now we’ve lost time.” She shook her head. “We told the sitter we’d be back by eleven.”

“But we can still do it!” He insisted. Sounding equally as frustrated as she did. “We’ll just skip ahead to the part where you step on me and go from there!”

She just continued to shake her head. “No. The mood is ruined. He ruined it. We’re going home! Maybe I can get my mother to take Warren for a weekend or something…”

They flew off. 

And Sonic Boom was left standing on the rooftop. Alone and confused. Wondering what the heck had just happened and what had he actually walked in on?

…

END


End file.
